


[sc]幻想文学俱乐部

by whatdoyousay



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, what if Sephiroth is one of the characters in the love game and Cloud is a player
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 神罗公司推出了一款恋爱游戏，克劳德玩得很开心
Relationships: S/C, SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	[sc]幻想文学俱乐部

**Author's Note:**

> 心跳文学俱乐部（Doki Doki Literature Club!）的梗，如果你了解这个游戏，那你已经知道这文的剧情了，如果你不了解，可以搜一下剧情，或者起码得知道这是个标签是恐怖，暴力，抑郁的恋爱游戏  
> 如果萨菲罗斯是恋爱游戏里的角色而克劳德是玩家会发生什么，一秒想起心跳文学俱乐部，萨菲罗斯实在太适合这个梗了  
> 不想让其他角色在文中过于炮灰，删掉了大部分剧情，尽可能简化，文中部分台词来自游戏  
> KUSO且非常OOC，慎

\--新游戏  
\--请输入你的名字__  
\--克劳德  
\--确定

\--载入中

第一幕  
早上  
\--蒂法：  
克劳德，早上好！  
\--克劳德：  
（啊是蒂法，她是我的邻居和儿时玩伴。）  
\--蒂法：  
说起来，你决定加入社团了吗？  
\--克劳德：  
社团？我从没有说过这样的话。  
\--蒂法：  
我知道你现在觉得自己完全没问题，但我一想到过几年你会变成一个完全融入不了社会的neet就非常紧张，别让我一直担心你！  
\--克劳德：  
好吧……  
课间  
\--蒂法：  
选好社团了吗？来加入我的社团吧。  
\--克劳德：  
幻想文学俱乐部？绝不，我对文学没兴趣。  
\--蒂法：  
可是我和艾丽丝说了有个新人要加入，她连蛋糕都准备好了……  
\--克劳德：  
（叹气）好吧，看在蛋糕的份上——  
\--蒂法：  
哈，跟我来。  
\--克劳德：  
（就在今天，我为区区纸杯蛋糕出卖了自己的灵魂。）  
\--蒂法：  
大家好，这就是我说的新成员，克劳德。  
\--艾丽丝：  
很高兴见到你。  
\--扎克斯：  
真的假的，你把知名酷哥克劳德带来了？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
欢迎来到幻想文学俱乐部，克劳德。  
\--克劳德：  
（看着眼前的四个人，我说不出话来，在场的……全都是学校里的人气学生！）  
\--蒂法：  
你似乎之前就认识萨菲罗斯是吗？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
是啊，很高兴又见面了，克劳德（微笑）  
\--克劳德：  
（我们的确相互认识，虽然基本没说过话，萨菲罗斯可以说是全校最受欢迎的人，聪明，帅气，擅长运动，成绩也顶尖，几乎没有缺点，所以看着他这么对我笑我有点……）  
当初专门出策略类，战争类3A大作的神罗公司突然出了个恋爱游戏，让很多玩家嘲讽神罗是不是要倒闭了，然而宣传片一出只剩下一片AA我老婆，BB我老公的鬼哭狼嚎，但是部分玩家玩过游戏以后打了差评，那个C位宣传的，无数人一见钟情的NPC萨菲罗斯竟然是不可攻略角色？？？我都带着户口本身份证站在民政局门口了你跟我说他不能来？？？  
克劳德看着萨菲罗斯微笑的立绘愣了一会，他看过一点攻略，萨菲罗斯作为不可攻略角色只有一个面无表情的立绘，剧情也少得可怜，仿佛能看到制作组的恶意——我们做了个很棒的角色，你们看看就好别多想。  
也许是官方看到玩家反馈增加了一点福利，萨菲罗斯不是可攻略角色真可惜啊，克劳德想。  
\--克劳德：  
我，我也很高兴见到你！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
那么请大家记住今晚的任务，每个人写一首诗明天带过来互相分享，克劳德，期待你的表现。  
\--克劳德：  
（我真的会写诗吗，我想成为萨菲罗斯这么优秀的学长。）  
放学后  
\--克劳德：  
（今天在幻想文学俱乐部很开心，也许我有机会能和三个人中的一个变得更亲密，只要充分利用条件。）

第二幕  
晚上  
\--现在可以写诗了，选择不同关键词可以增加不同角色的好感哦  
\--关键词如下：灾难，混乱，失败，愤怒，无尽，欢乐，笑容，小鸟，可爱，你选择___  
\--欢乐，笑容，小鸟  
\--确定  
第二天课间  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
相信大家都准备好了。  
\--艾丽丝：  
我想，想先看扎克斯的诗。  
\--扎克斯：  
我也想看艾丽丝的，我们互相交换吧。  
\--蒂法：  
我想看克劳德写了什么（期待）  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
克劳德你呢（微笑）  
\--你选择先把诗给谁看呢？  
蒂法  
艾丽丝  
扎克斯  
\--蒂法  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
先让蒂法看看吧。  
\--蒂法：  
好呀！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
既然大家是一个社团的，还是一起看吧（面无表情）

克劳德首作：  
太阳很晒  
云朵很白  
陆行鸟很可爱  
我们玩得很愉快

\--蒂法：  
哈哈哈，克劳德真是完全不会写诗啊！  
\--艾丽丝：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈原来克劳德不是谦虚！  
\--扎克斯：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈和你这形象真不符！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
很可爱（微笑）  
\--你选择先看谁的诗呢？  
蒂法  
艾丽丝  
扎克斯  
\--蒂法  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
那蒂法你写出了什么样的诗？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
既然我是社长，那我做个表率（微笑）

重逢：  
拥抱我  
别忘了我  
别拒绝我  
我知道你想见我  
因为我就是你  
这感人的重逢

\--萨菲罗斯：  
你觉得怎么样，克劳德？  
\--克劳德：  
呃，那个，我不太会欣赏诗歌其实……不过很好！我觉得很好！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
你喜欢就好（微笑）大家今晚也要写诗，明天一起分享。  
放学后  
\--蒂法：  
你觉不觉今天萨菲罗斯有点奇怪？  
\--你选择：  
奇怪  
很正常  
\--选择存档  
\--存档点1，确定  
\--你选择  
\--很正常  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
他很正常啊？你为什么突然针对他？嫉妒他？  
\--蒂法：  
哎？我，我没有……我还有事，明天见（难过）  
\--选择读档  
\--存档点1，确定  
\--你选择  
\--奇怪  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
奇怪？你跟他很熟吗为什么会觉得他奇怪？  
\--蒂法：  
哎？我，我不是这个意思！我还有事，明天见（难过）  
克劳德有一点生气，既然怎么选都是一样的结果为什么要给两个选项？他开始有点理解打差评的玩家了。

第三幕  
晚上  
\--现在可以写诗了，选择不同关键词可以增加不同角色的好感哦  
\--关键词如下：灾难，混乱，失败，愤怒，无尽，命运，伤痛，拥抱，旋律，你选择___  
\--拥抱，旋律，无尽  
\--确定  
第二天课间  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
克劳德，你写好诗了吗（微笑）  
\--克劳德：  
写是写了，但是水平还和昨天差不多……  
\--你选择先把诗给谁看呢？  
蒂法  
艾丽丝  
扎克斯  
\--艾丽丝  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
今天想先让艾丽丝看看，听说她的文学水平很高。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
还是大家一起欣赏吧（面无表情）

克劳德二作：  
天使的旋律  
是如此美丽  
拥抱很用力  
无尽的魅力  
\--艾丽丝：  
啊，比昨天好一点。  
\--扎克斯：  
哈哈哈哈哈我觉得差不多！  
\--蒂法：  
起码有押韵嘛。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
很可爱（微笑）  
\--你选择先看谁的诗呢？  
蒂法  
艾丽丝  
扎克斯  
\--艾丽丝  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
我相信艾丽丝的素养。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
还是先看我的吧（微笑）

命运：  
终于又回到我身边了  
就和我一起反抗命运吧  
我要在你面前证明这件事  
不管几次我们都会再度重逢

\--萨菲罗斯：  
你觉得怎么样，克劳德？  
\--你选择  
好  
不好  
\--选择存档  
\--存档点2，确定  
\--你选择  
\--好  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
太棒了！我宣布这是我有生以来读过最好的诗！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
我的荣幸（微笑）  
\--蒂法&艾丽丝&扎克斯：  
啊？？？？？？？？？？？？  
\--选择读档  
\--存档点2，确定  
\--你选择  
\--不好  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
说实话我看不懂这首诗……不过虽然大脑没懂，但是心脏懂了，有一种和萨菲罗斯的共鸣感！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
我的荣幸（微笑）  
\--蒂法&艾丽丝&扎克斯：  
啊？？？？？？？？？？？？  
又来了，克劳德平息下来的怒气被激发，这种怎么选都是一个结果的选项到底有什么意思！官方耍人玩吗？克劳德按捺住查攻略的冲动，继续点击着鼠标左键。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
克劳德今晚也要记得写诗，再见。  
放学后  
\--蒂法：  
克劳德你今天的话是认真的吗？  
\--你选择  
是  
不是  
克劳德有预感这次无论选什么和前两次都不会有区别，他干脆放弃了存档。  
\--你选择  
\--不是  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
你是说看不懂萨菲罗斯写的诗那句话吗？不是，其实仔细想想能看懂。  
\--蒂法：  
可是你和萨菲罗斯……算了，明天见。

第四幕  
晚上  
\--现在可以写诗了，选择不同关键词可以增加不同角色的好感哦  
\--关键词如下：灾难，混乱，失败，愤怒，无尽，命运，伤痛，烙印，祝福，你选择___  
\--祝福，伤痛，愤怒  
\--确定  
第二天课间  
\--克劳德：  
（为什么只有我和萨菲罗斯在？）  
\--蒂法：  
（急冲冲跑来）克劳德！扎克斯他，他出车祸了，艾丽丝请假了在医院看他，所以——  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
所以今天只有我们三个。  
\--克劳德：  
什么？！扎克斯他还好吗？  
\--蒂法：  
他还——  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
还活着，只是需要住院休养，好了，让我们来看看你昨天写的诗吧，克劳德。  
\--克劳德：  
可是我没心情再分享什么诗了，我只想去医院！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
既然这样不如看完我的诗，要尊重别人的劳动成果（微笑）

指引：  
你的血液里流淌着我的思念  
在你的心底还烙印着我的影子  
对你来说最重要的是什么  
让我夺来快乐一下如何  
我永远指引着你

\--萨菲罗斯：  
你觉得怎么样，克劳德？  
\--你选择  
好  
不好  
克劳德已经完全想不起来还有存档的功能，在他的记忆里幻想文学俱乐部并没有这样的剧情，他开始隐隐觉得哪里不对，他感觉心烦意乱。  
\--你选择  
\--不好  
\--克劳德：  
这首诗有点含蓄，我喜欢更直白一点的。  
\--蒂法：  
克劳德？？？？？？？？？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
知道了，克劳德今晚也要继续写诗（微笑）  
放学后  
\--蒂法：  
我要去医院看扎克斯，克劳德你呢？  
\--你选择：  
\--去  
\--不去  
\--选择存档  
\--存档点3，确定  
\--你选择  
\--去  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
当然要去，不过是明天，今晚我有事。  
\--选择读档  
\--存档点3，确定  
\--你选择  
\--不去  
\--确定  
\--克劳德：  
不去了，今晚有事，蒂法代我问候扎克斯和艾丽丝。  
\--蒂法：  
好吧，那我走了，克劳德你……算了，明天见。  
克劳德感觉一股怒火在胸腔中燃烧，他还从没有因为一个游戏这么生气过，一般人可能就怒点叉差评一条龙了，但是这激发了他的逆反心理，就那种我倒要看看你还能作什么妖的心理，在心里默念了好几遍你在玩游戏不要被游戏玩以后克劳德稍微放平了心态，忽略了内心深处的不对劲，继续玩了下去。  
第四幕  
晚上  
\--现在可以写诗了，选择不同关键词可以增加不同角色的好感哦  
\--关键词如下：灾难，混乱，失败，愤怒，服从，命运，伤痛，烙印，人偶，你选择___  
\--灾难，混乱，失败  
\--确定  
克劳德闭着眼睛随便点了前三个，认真玩这个游戏已经毫无意义。  
第二天课间  
\--克劳德：  
（怎么又只有我和萨菲罗斯？）  
\--叮铃铃  
\--克劳德：  
（电话响了，是蒂法。）  
\--克劳德：  
喂？蒂——  
\--蒂法：  
（哭腔）克劳德，妈妈，妈妈她，她突然晕倒被救护车接走了，现在医院通知我过去！  
\--克劳德：  
什么？！  
\--蒂法：  
（哭腔）能陪我一起去吗？  
\--克劳德：  
可是幻想文学俱乐部的活动还在进行……  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
不看看我写的诗吗，克劳德（微笑）  
克劳德拿着鼠标对着屏幕一通乱点，然而无论点哪里都毫无动静，萨菲罗斯的诗缓缓展开

服从：  
你怎么了，克劳德  
你是无法守护他们的  
单凭你能做得了什么  
不要违抗命运，克劳德  
不哭给我听听？

\--萨菲罗斯：  
你觉得怎么样，克劳德？  
\--你选择  
好  
不好  
一股恐惧感从克劳德内心扩散开，他的后背一片冰凉，他试图点右上角的红叉，可是随着鼠标左键的咔嚓声响起的是一连串报错声，游戏窗口根本关不了，不安的感觉在这一刻达到顶峰。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
不哭给我听听，克劳德？  
看着屏幕上萨菲罗斯的微笑，克劳德被针扎一般瞬间从椅子上弹起来，拔掉了机箱的电源，失去供电的电脑停止工作，黑色的屏幕上倒映出克劳德惊魂未定的脸。  
这不对，完全不对。克劳德连夜翻阅了几十页文字攻略和十几小时的视频实况，大家的游戏都很正常，没有一个人遇到和他一样的情况。  
克劳德黑着眼圈在电脑桌前发呆很久，终于，他下定决心打开电脑，电脑刚开机，幻想文学俱乐部就自动运行起来，这次游戏载入画面和之前四个游戏角色立绘完全不一样，只剩下了萨菲罗斯一个人的立绘。  
载入完成以后一切正常，但是存档已经被全部删除，角色介绍页面也只剩下萨菲罗斯，角色CG也只有萨菲罗斯的各种立绘，如果是个萨菲罗斯狂热粉看到这些CG也许会兴奋到尖叫，但是克劳德只觉得愤怒，和恐惧。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
又见面了，克劳德。  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
你不高兴吗，克劳德？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
你怕我吗，克劳德？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
这世界只剩下我们两个了，你喜欢吗，克劳德？  
克劳德无法进行任何操作，只能看着萨菲罗斯不停跳出来的对话，他深吸一口气，找到幻想文学俱乐部的安装文件夹，删掉了Sephiroth. chr（人物角色文件）  
几秒钟以后，萨菲罗斯的立绘变成了一团乱码。  
\--萨菲罗斯（乱码）：  
哦，很聪明的做法。  
\--萨菲罗斯（乱码）：  
我是不会成为回忆的。  
游戏自动关闭了，克劳德打开任务管理器选择卸载游戏，很顺畅没有任何阻拦，卸载完毕，克劳德长舒了一口气，但是他刚放下的心又再度提起——电脑桌面上出现了两个分别叫“Tifa.mp4”“Aerith.mp4”视频，克劳德拿着鼠标的手有一点颤抖，他犹豫了一会，还是打开了视频。  
两个视频都分为两段，前半段分别是蒂法和艾丽丝参加葬礼的片段，她们默默哭泣的样子让克劳德又生气又难过，而后半段则是蒂法和妈妈，艾丽丝和扎克斯开心生活的片段，视频播放完以后一个txt文档出现在桌面上，文档标题是很简单的一句话——“make your choice”。  
克劳德的拳头握紧了，他狠狠按下电源键关闭了电脑。  
这天晚上克劳德没有睡好，蒂法，艾丽丝，扎克斯，萨菲罗斯的脸交替出现在他的梦里，背景是一片让人眼花缭乱的彩色线条，第二天他又挂着两个大大的黑眼圈。  
克劳德打开电脑，深吸一口气，重新下载安装了幻想文学俱乐部，并且运行游戏。  
\--载入中  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
你来了，克劳德（微笑）  
这次游戏里多了一个I字型光标，克劳德试了试，可以自由输入文字。  
\--克劳德：  
你到底想干什么？  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
你想看看我写的诗吗？  
没有选项，萨菲罗斯的诗自动展开。

人偶：  
我不想消失  
也不想你消失  
你早已是我的人偶  
我永远想着你的一切  
跑向我摇尾乞怜吧

\--克劳德：  
我不是人偶！  
\--克劳德：  
你只是一个虚拟NPC！你在现实世界上根本不存在！  
\--萨菲罗斯：  
哦，是吗。  
游戏再次自动关闭，浏览器被自动打开，自动载入网页，克劳德发现在各个网络社交软件上关系一栏他都和萨菲罗斯绑定了，而萨菲罗斯在最大的社交网站Lifestream上有一个账号，粉丝甚至比克劳德的多得多。  
浏览器自动关闭，这次一行字直接突兀地显示在了桌面上：  
“让我看看你能做什么。”  
克劳德闭上了眼睛，从下载这个游戏，或者说从看宣传片起，就是一个巨大的错误，这个错误会持续多久呢，克劳德找不出答案。  
\--完—  
*萨菲罗斯的诗全部是ff7游戏原文  
* make your choice：电锯惊魂的经典台词  
*既然萨菲罗斯有改源文件的能力，那么其实游戏里克劳德的很多台词都是被他魔改过的  
*为啥说是重逢呢，因为他们第一次见面是在宣传片


End file.
